Enzymes that harness the extreme reactivity of electron-deficient free radical species carry out some of the most difficult chemical reactions in biology. The regio- and stereo-selectivity achieved by these enzymes defies long-held ideas that radical reactions are non-specific. This class includes the following: ribonucleotide reductases, which catalyze the first unique step in DNA biosynthesis, prostaglandin H-synthase, the target of aspirin and other non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs, and the family of coenzyme B12-dependent enzymes, which catalyze metabolite covalent bond rearrangements. The common primary step in the catalyses is metal-assisted generation of an electron-deficient organic radical. This initiator radical, either by itself or through secondary radical species, promotes hydrogen atom abstraction from the substrate to form a substrate-based radical, opening a new reaction channel that facilitates rearrangement to a product radical. An outstanding issue is how the radical pair is stabilized against rapid recombination to achieve productive reaction in high yield. Elucidating the basic principles of how protein and cofactors guide radical stabilization and ensuing substrate radical rearrangement will be sustained focuses of the proposed studies. The adenosylcobalamin-dependent systems, and ethanolamine deaminase specifically, have been selected for scrutiny. The mechanisms of holoenzyme assembly, and radical pair generation, separation and stabilization will be studied by techniques of pulsed-electron paramagnetic resonance and visible/near infrared absorption spectroscopy by using cryotrapped samples and time-resolved tracking on time scales ranging from picoseconds to hours. The results will be used to construct a detailed molecular mechanism for the enzyme reactions. The insights and novel methods developed will promote identification of radical intermediates in other enzyme reactions, indicate designs for programmed site-specific radical reactions in vivo, and assist therapeutic efforts to combat biologically-destructive free radicals.